Marceline
Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen is over a thousand years old vampire queen that resides in the land of Ooo and is a close friend of many of the heroes and is one of Bender's closest friends and his oldest friend that helps him defend the Multi-Universe. She is the fourth main female character to join M.O.D.A.B and is the only one who is not in a relationship. Though she was in one with Bender and may have unresolved sexual tension with him. Ironically despite being a vampire, she actually used to be a vampire hunter who got turned while taking down the Vampire King of Ooo. Marceline is voiced by Olivia Olson. Greatest Strength: She is very skilled in music, very sexy and her willingness to fight any and everyone Greatest Weakness: While many would say obvious vampire weakness like garlic and sunlight, But it's actually her lack of trust for most people due to her harsh life Best Friends: Bender, Finn, Starfire, Skipper, Luna Loud Worst Enemies: Hunson Abadeer (At Times), The Joker Personality Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl and a fearless daredevil among the Multi-Universe. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels the multi universe. Unlike most if not all vampires, Marceline is able to sustain herself solely on "shades of red," She has a mischievous personality and is not intimidated by anything. Marceline may look dark and considered evil but she is a trickster at heart and is rather nice to her friends as Bender, Finn, Skipper and Starfire can attest to. She seems to have a strained relationship with her father because unlike her he is truly evil and doesn't think of her well being, though they still love each other. Marceline is also very independent for the most part trying to do things alone and not thinking about her friends, This may have to do with her father being neglectful to her, being ignored by Princess Bubblegum and having horrible boyfriends such as Ash and The Joker from her home world. However she is more willing to work with her close friends like Bender, Skipper, Starfire and Finn Appearance Unlike most characters she never has the same appearance as she changes her appearance a lot so there's not much to say. What is consistent in her appearance is that she has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck which could be the bite mark that turned her into a vampire. She has pointy ears, a forked tongue and a small butt due to her being very thin. She is usually floating in the air but when she stands next to some of the others she is taller than them. sometimes she appears more voluptuous because she can change her form at will. The V Team Island Adventure Marceline debuted here when she and the others were found on Starfire's home planet. They helped Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen and Jimmy Neutron take it back from Brother Blood. Marceline then helped with the Shadow Realm war and taking back Angewomon back from The Master. She accompanied her friends to stop Uka Uka and then her father, Hunson Abadeer, appeared which was she fought was going to happen. Marceline then helps Bender save Eddy and Lara Su from being consumed whole by her dad. The Great Time Travel Adventure She returned and helped Bender and DIb stop her dad. It was also revealed that she has a history with The Joker which leads into her friendship with Bender. Marceline and Bender both make it their job to kill Joker, and they both heckle him in all ways. Marceline then helps Bender rescue his planet express friends and kill The Joker. The Grand Summer Season Trek Marceline returns and helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, FInn, Ice King, Django and Julian against Vilgax. She also re-meets up with Bomibel and like the rest makes many new friends Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Marceline shows up at the end and she rescues Bender, Tuxedo, Gabriel, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Julian and Sari from getting attacked by Dormammu's men. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Marceline returns here to once again stop Discord with Bender and the others. She also is going to face Sigma and her ex boyfriend. She has a feeling Discord is doing his shit when she sees his work at her house. During their attempts to figure out Discord's work she makes a comment on Ice King hitting on Frost as he's a old man. She sides with Bender (No F**KING surprise) and sees her friends. Like Bender she knows the real reason he isn't informing Dib. Marceline also gets in some conflicts with Asami considering she thinks that Sato has a thing for Bender. Sari tells her to put her unresolved sexual tension with Bender aside for the mission. Marceline also helps her friends get their first ring. By the looks of it Marceline and her friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. Marceline then helps Bender get the others out and she encounters Sigma and Vanelope. Marceline then helps Bender, Finn, Skipper, Heloise, Django, King Julian and Sari get AVGN out of jail. Marceline then reads the clues with her friends to give Bender, Heloise and Skipper clues on where to go. She then overhears Alie's story with the other girls. Marceline then hears of Vanelope saying her father is helping against Discord and Sigma. She like Bender, King Julian, Finn, Django, Skipper and Heloise is a bit unsure due to the fact that he was working with their enemy Dormammu and helped Vlad Bender. She also tells Starfire everything that happened mostly that she saved her husband's life. Marceline gets separated from the guys and she works with the girls to find them and they succeed. Marceline helps Finn with Obodiah Stane in the final showdown giving Bender time to fight Discord Legends of Light and Darkness Marceline returns in Act 6 to find Bender and help him kill the Joker. Marceline before this called up Bender about what Dib told them. Bender knew what was going on and told Marceline, he gave her an assignment to find info on what Joker and Darkseid are up to. Marceline then finds Bender and gives it over to him. Marceline joins the others and when Axel questions why she is here, Marceline answers with to get Joker. She joins Bender in interrogation of the Joker with a jukebox that plays the Stellos Kontos theme about Mortticus. Marceline states what we all think when Joker gets attacked in that it's funny. Marceline is with Heloise and the others and when learning about the bio-metals, she tells them that this person must know about reploids. Marceline is unsure regarding her father is back and trying to help them. Suede convinces her to trust her dad, though it's more of a parent problem. Marceline goes off to Apokolis as that`s where Joker is and she as well as Bender want him dead. On the planet, she tips her friends off about who their big threats in not just Joker but also in Darkseid, Nerissa and MissingNO. Marceline returns to the Mountain of Malefor in order to help Jack Bauer defeat Charles Logan once and for all. Marceline follows Bender to fight Joker and the two take him on and kill him with Discord's help. Marceline though arrives later than Bender who finds him alone first. Marceline after the story, took to her usual life she always had. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Marceline returns when Lizbeth and Boomer manage to bring Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd and Darkwing and once they are revealed to not remember who they are, She helps recover their memory and then they go to the Paradise Lost kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Julian assumes it's demons and he's right then He learns of Pan before they all go driving and Ryan reveals that Jack told him some stuff, Marceline figures out Jack Bauer is the one. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Marceline also sees an opportunity and calls up Bender and the others in the Simpsons Household and tells him everything that went on. Marceline and her friends arrive and they meet Jack Bauer at Homer's house and they follow him where they join Castiel and then follow Lizbeth to the docks where she and Bender both get in shock when Lizbeth reveals she knew what they did those many years ago working with Slade Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. Marceline aids the M.O.D.A.B crew against the Neo Umbrella Corps since Bender and Castiel are dealing with the Children of BlackGarurumon. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the alternate ending planned, Marceline would have been Bender's wife instead of Starfire as the latter died as she safriced herself to stop Hunson instead of Darkwing. Marceline is told by Lizbeth and Boomer about Bender's nutso moments and she asks her dad to help her find Bender and Discord, which Hunson does. Marceline tells Discord and Bender what happened with Starfire and the events after her death. TGTTA 2 Marceline once again finds that she must work to resolve the Multi-Universe as it's being threatened by Thawne. She also finds herself dealing with the Joker and her father again. She reunites with Bender after Starfire rescues him and she unhesitatingly agrees to help him fight Thawne. After some waiting and laughing at Julian annoying Skipper and Jorgen, they go back in time to Bender's own first adventure back in 2010. Marceline joins Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Phineas and Isabella in finding Bender's past self so they work with him to go against Thawne and considering she and Bender have been friends for the longest time out of the whole team. She personally goes with Bender to get him while everyone is staking out since it will feel more familiar to him. She is then ambushed by Deathstroke who puts the team on their feet, because while she can fly, it would take too long for her to get everyone away with Deathstroke. So she and Starfire keep look out while Bender, Jorgen and Skipper deal with him. She and the others defly their surrounding and go to get back to Rick. Alongside Bender she gets arrested and brought in, because she worked with Slade like Bender. In prison, Marceline helps Bender, Rick and Grovyle escape by providing rock music for Bender to kill agents and then they get to the Waverider. Marceline's more aggressive vampire nature was revealed to be at Slade's hand who told her to embrace the vampire. She, Bender, Rick , Morty and Grovyle go with Rip alongside Slade and learn about Thawne and The Legends persistence here. When Thawne and the crew ambush the ship, she and Bender chase down The Joker with Mick and she finds herself having to fight The Teen Titans Go specifically Raven before reuniting with the other team members. Marceline under Starfire works with Eddy, Mojo and the rest of Slade's team against the legion where she tries to avoid too much fighting with the villains until Rick and her talk and she embraces her fighting instincts and with Rick slows down a lot of the villains and even had a hand in killing James Morality with Rick Sanchez because Dr.Weil killed Slade's Ensemble Members Ventress and Black Curveo. Marceline then destroys the parasites Joker plotted to use because of her grudge on Joker and how much Bender would want it. Phineas, Isabella, Julian, Django and Marceline all wake up from the bomb and they are right in front of Bender, Skipper and other past selves of the heroes. Marceline, Julian and Django are thought to be imposters but Marceline tells them that they are clones and they need help in getting back to their fellow clones. Past Bender and Skipper decide to indeed help them since he feels some connection to the 3. Phineas and Isabella ask about the two and what they can do, Past Bender believes they can help them find a way back to their friends. Past Bender and Past Skipper show the five t heir own personal weapon they and working with Jorgen to make. A Magic Cannon to use in case of emergency. Giving it to Phineas and Isabella they decide to head to the pond/swamp of their island so they scout a location next on their journey they're on against Uka Uka. At the pool/Swamp it's a rather messy place for the crew to go through and Django complains as does Julian while Marceline bitch slaps them for this. Phineas and Isabella take out the magic cannon ready to shoot something and it turns the three have found the crew and FANG tries to kill the team with Eggman Nega and Darkwarrior Duck firing big guns at them with Past Bender and Django also firing their own beams while Marceline uses her own vampire powers on FANG to keep him from poisoning the other guys. Phineas leads Isabella, King Julian, Django and Marceline as they go through the ocean to find the rest if the team when Machete attacks intend on sinking their raft. He first throws King Julian in the water saying stupid people are the first to go, with Marceline angrily stating she'll save Julian when Django and Phineas work on blasting and attacking Machete who is taking hits like nothing until Isabella powers up the shots and does some damage to Machete. Darkwarrior tries to stun the team with his own laser gun though Django deflects back to Darkwarrior and kicks him in the water, Phineas and Isabella call him out for being brutal to Darkwarrior as he's still DW, Django says that duck is dead and that if he was Darkwing he would still try to be a good guy. Marceline comes out of the after having saving Julian and proceeds to call him a idiot for pissing off Machete intentionally. She is caught by who it's revealed to be her dad and Alt Doof who team up with her to defeat Thawne which lasts into many of the chapters LOTM: Sword of Kings TBA Relationships with another Characters Bender Marceline's best friend and old boyfriend. They initially met 300 years ago when Marceline was trying to prank Bender during his time in Ooo when he pranked her back she was impressed by his defiance and skill and the two became friends. The two of them were great friends as they spend a lot of time together and shared a lot of common interests. Their relationship took a turn for the better one night when they went to the Candy Kingdom and Marceline broke it off with her sadistic boyfriend who would go to be Bender's arch-nemesis The Joker. Joker was scheming to kill off the rulers but Marceline and Bender stopped him before he did so and caused his accident. Marceline realized Bender was also the love of her life and she asked Bender romance questions and he responds and revealed his desire for her. So Bender and Marceline began going out and even living together for centuries but their happiness was constantly intruded by Joker who believed Bender corrupted and stole her from him. Sometime they left each other and didn't meet again til The V Team Island Adventure where they worked together against Uka Uka and her Dad. They went to the future and worked like a team and even found about Joker's return, The Two go together and She saw Bender kick Joker's ass every time he did it like Starfire when he did in Slade Strikes Back, Eventually they had enough and Marceline and Bender both agreed to kill him working together when the time was right and they did take him out as they went for him. Marceline and Bender were partners in this story having worked together the entire time to get Joker. Marceline was personally invited by Bender to join Him, Skipper and Julian on a vacation since he knew she would like it and Marceline accepted and she began packing with the others. Marceline often encourages Bender to be dare devil like since Marceline does it very often. Marceline may still have feelings for Bender and this causes some tension with Starfire. He was the first person and only person for thousands of years to know her last name Abadeer. She also shows jealously towards Princess Morbucks as Princess likes Bender and doesn't trust her, however she has trust for criminal mastermind Professor Pericles because the parrot isnt' spoiled. She saves Bender, Tuxedo and the rest by brutalizing Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. Reveals that she stills loves Bender that same way although he is with Starfire. Marceline has told him even though she may find someone else, Bender is still her number one guy and she will fiercely defend him whenever Bender is in trouble. She has described Bender as a Titan and maverick who being a motivated, cutthroat Anti Hero who usually finds incredible ways to benefit both himself and his favorite people, usually while sounding totally ridiculous. He is one of the few friends Marceline has that isn't afraid of her alongside Starfire, Skipper, Heloise and Jorgen. Finn the Human Though they were initially enemies, Finn and Marceline soon befriended one another. she is impressed by Finn's brave aggression and defiance something few people do to her. Both Marceline and Finn share the same spark for adventure and love of danger and excitement. Marceline is very good friends with Finn and seems to trust him and be very comfortable with him. One of the reasons Finn and Marceline befriend each other is that Finn saved Marceline's life once when his brother and best friend Jake exposed her to the sunlight due to misconceptions that she was still evil However, though they are now friends, Marceline makes it clear she does not want to date Finn, but Finn explains that he didn't want to date her either because his heart is more out for Princess Bubblegum or Flame Princess and Marceline very well knows this. ,He is the 2nd person who learned Marceline's last name after Bender Lizbeth For some reason Marceline really likes her. It may be because Lizbeth is the only person apart from Bender who has never shown fear of her. Marceline and Lizbeth are very close despite their different personalities. Marceline sees her as a little sister and vice versa. Marceline is comfortable around Lizbeth like many others, but she willingly tells Lizbeth her dark past while she would usually cringe at such stuff because she understands where she comes from due to her own dark past. Though they are friends, Marceline does wonder why Her dad is so bent on getting her friend. Starfire Marceline and Starfire are seen as friendly rivals a bit. They met in The V Team Island Adventure on Starfire's home planet and she joined up with the heroes to stop Uka Uka. Their rivalry comes along with their interest with Bender as both girls have been in a relationship with him and they bicker who is the better girl for him. Starfire also shows annoyance at Marceline's daredevil attitude which shows when Starfire believes Marceline encouraged Bender and Skipper to do dangerous stunts such as be Santa Claus. Hunson Abadeer As it states, he is her father and the Lord of Evil. Marceline wants her dad to love her but to no avail most of the time. Her anger towards her dad started over him eating her fries and then stealing her bass. Her father has endangered the Multi-Universe on 2 horrible circumstances and she acts against him to make him proud of her. Her anger of him increased when He hired Joker into his team, her ex boyfriend who was out for her and Bender. Despite this they really do love each other and Marceline's Dad is sorry for eating her fries, they patch things up too when Hunson helps them fight Discord. The Joker Her next biggest enemy after her dad. Joker serves as an ex boyfriend to her like Bender does. In fact Joker and Bender hate each other over her. They met hundreds of years ago and she liked Joker but he abused her leaving her hungry for affection when she met Bender and he helped her against her psycho ex. From that point she helped Bender oppose Joker. And when Joker returned in the future, Marceline and Bender with Scorpion all swore to kill him. But in the end they take him out without Scorpion as a team. Like Bender she is suspicious about him being gone because he cheats death. Marceline is the only other character who Joker treats seriously and the one girl he obsesses with having. Bender and Joker fight over her well-being as a result. Friends and Enemies Allies: Bender (Best Friend), Finn (Best Friend), Lizbeth, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Ice King, King Julian, Jake, Agent 9, Axel, The V Team, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Dib and his friends, Princess Bubblegum, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Jack O. Lanturn, Spike, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat, Dr. House, Gnowman, Stan Smith, Carmelita Fox, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks (reluctantly), Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Tuxedo Lovelace, Gabriel Heywood, Xigbar, Frost, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Asami Sato, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Atomtic Betty, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup, Astrid, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Master Chief, Phantom R, Profion, Vanellope von Schweetz, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Flash Sentry, Starscream, Colress, Lydia, Rick Smith, Morty Smith, Amanda Payne, Grovyle, Rip Hunter, Steven Universe, Connie, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Attari, Garnet, Pearl, Amthest, Peridot, Lapis, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus. Pizza Steve, Lincolin Loud, Lynn Loud, Lola Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lisa Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud Enemies: Hunson Abadeer (Only when he's threatening the universe and trying to force her to do things she doesn't like), Ash (her ex boyfriend) Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Blackfire, Deceptions, The Joker, The Master, Jack of Blades, Megatron, Brother Blood, Taurus Bulba, Vilgax and his allegiance, Discord,Dormammu, CarnEvil, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kefka, the Horned King, Petrano, Rinkus, Sierra, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Vlad Bender, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Umlaut, AntiSora, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kefka, Umleat, BIG Cheese, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Eobard Thawne, Dr. Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, the League of Past, Present and Future Evil Marceline's Many Looks and Appearances Marcline 9.png|Marceline from the Episode Evicted Marcy2-1.png|Marceline from the Episode Henchmen Marcline 20.png|Marceline from the episode It came from the NightoSphere Marcline 6.png|Marceline from the episode Go With Me Marcline 34.png|Marceline from the episode Heat Signature Snapshot 6 (03-08-2011 8-11 PM).png|Marceline from the episode Memory of a Memory Marcline 15.png|Marceline from the episode What was Missing Marcline 4.png|Marceline from the episode Marceline's Closet Marcy_in_suit.png|Marceline from Return to the Nightosphere and Daddy's Little Monster Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png|Marceline in the Intro to Adventure Time Marcline 1.png Marcline 2.png Marcline 3.png marcline 5.png marcline 7.png marcline 8.png marcline 11.png marcline 12.png marcline 13.png marcline 14.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-11-22h13m33s171.png|Marceline from I Remember You marcline 37.png 31mar.png Trivia * She and Bender have a similar relationship to Angewomon and Myotismon even when they were humans * She is over 1000 years but looks like a teenager * She is the oldest female in Dib and Bender's cast by many decades * She is one of the sexiest females in the Multi-Universe being described as a "sexy vampire lady." By her writer * Marceline has one of the most mysterious pasts of the characters all that is known is that she lived after the apocalypse and her relationships with her Dad, Bender and Joker confirmed. * She is the only person other than Bender, Joker regards an archenemy * Alongside Bender was the only main character not to suffer a breakdown. * Marceline, Bender, Hans, Noob, Ada and Leon are the only characters not to suffer a mental breakdown * She takes friendship very seriously because she was betrayed by everyone she cared about until she met Bender * Her last name is Abadeer * Marceline knew Ice King when he was Simon as they were close friends. Just like Betty she was disturbed by what the crown did with him. This explains why she moves all the time * She knows German apparently * Really gets around since she has 3 known boyfriends in Ash (from her universe) , Bender and The Joker * Marceline's immortality comes from her vampirism. But as a vampire she can still be killed by stuff like sun light or stack thought the heart. * She has quite a few similarities with fellow vampire Alucard. #Both of them are against their fathers who are the rulers of their areas #They're hybrids #She and Alucard both have a weapon of choice #They're both very sexy #They may have loved their mothers very dearly. (At least with Alucard) Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Breakout Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Third in Command Category:Woobies Category:Main Characters Category:The Undead Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Vampires Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Heroes Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Robosexuals Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Team heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Tricksters Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Partner Category:Anti-antichrist Category:The B Crew Category:Trolls Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Ladettes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pawns Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Flyers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Necromancers Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Guest Stars Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Queens Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Adventurers Category:Love Interests of Bender Category:Broken Bird Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Russian Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Retired Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Olivia Olson Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The B Team in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The B Team in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Animated characters Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Main Heroes in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Lizbeth's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Lizbeth's Elseworld Story Category:Bender and his Group of Friends